


Un Inizio

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zita's thoughts while they are traveling to the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Da Vinci's Demons. If I did there would be more Riario and Zita moments on the show.

Sitting upon the cot in the small room she had been given to stay in, Zita was deep in thought, thinking about her newly obtained freedom.

She still could not believe it. When she had asked her lord to take her with him on his journey, this was the last thing she expected to happen. She only sought to get away from the Holy Father and his cruel hands and hoped her lord would find it in his heart to let her come along. That was all.

But he had done more than that.

Zita remembered the look on his face right before he freed her. He looked sad, almost like he did not want to see her go but the words left his mouth anyway. He said that she could ride away, leave it all behind.

It had warmed her heart that he cared that much about her well-being that in the end he was willing to let be free so that she did not have to suffer.

She smiled softly to herself. Although…perhaps she should not have been so surprised in the first place. Her lord had always been kind and fair towards her; had always looked out for her.

At times she did not fully understand the kindness he had showed her. She had heard the rumors about him…the whispers of the dark deeds that he had supposedly done. She had never paid much attention to such things but then he himself had said he had done terrible things. It was still hard to believe. How could a man who had been good to her be capable of those things? She wondered if…

She shook her head. No. That was a foolish thought. He was just being kind to her. No special reason.

However…she could not help but admit that such a thought was appealing to her; that her lord possibly cared for her in a more intimate way.

Yes…just a foolish thought.

She rose from her cot and stepped out the room, heading towards the deck for some fresh air.

As she passed through the ship, she overheard some of the crew talking in what she guessed was the common area of the ship.

“That Riario is something else isn’t he?”

“It looks like what’s said about him is true…I mean having those two thrown overboard and keeping the boy in the hold in a cage…”

He’s the kind of man you stay away from that’s for sure.”

“And what’s with this quest of his? To an unknown land no less?”

“I don’t know but whatever it is it can’t be good.”

Hearing enough of the men’s conversation, Zita walked away, her hands clenched at her sides.

So lost was she in the words that she had heard, she ran into someone, their hands steadying her.

“I am sorry…” she began, and then stopped when she noticed who she had run into.

“Are you alright, Zita?” Riario asked, eyes staring into hers.

Zita did not reply at first before remembering he had asked her a question.  “I-I am fine milord…I just wanted to get some air.”

“I see.” Riario replied.

She noticed that he had yet to remove his hands from their place on her shoulders and she tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach because of it.

“Are your accommodations comfortable?”

“Yes milord, I am comfortable. Thank you.”

Riario nodded. “That is good to hear. If you require anything, let me know and I shall get it for you.”

“Thank you, milord.”

Riario removed his hands from her shoulders. “Then if you need nothing else, I shall take my leave now. Goodbye, Zita.”

“Goodbye.”

Riario walked away and Zita watched him go before climbing the stairs that led up to the deck.

Walking out onto the deck, she immediately felt the breeze touch her face. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the crisp air before moving over towards the railing.

Zita looked out at the sea, watching the waves move and it had an instant calming effect on her. As she stood there, her thoughts began to drift to what she had overheard the crew say.

If only those men could see the man that her lord was behind closed doors.

She had seen her lord in such times. Without the eyes of others upon him, he was like a different person sometimes. As if he carried an unknown burden on his shoulders that weighed him down.

Zita often got the urge to comfort him during those moments. To let him know that everything would be alright and that God was surely watching over him.

But of course she did not do such a thing. That was not her place to do so.

Although…things were different now. She was a free woman so perhaps she could…

No. She was being foolish again. Maybe she had gotten too deep in her thoughts.

She stayed out on the deck for a little while longer before returning to her room.

When she got back to her room, she noticed that some extra blankets had been placed on her cot along with some fruit.

Who had placed these here she wondered. Had her lord done this? That was a thought that made her smile.

She moved the items off to the side and then sat down on her cot. She picked up one of the fruits, an apple, and took a bite from it. It was quite delicious and she happily ate the rest of it, disposing of the core in a basket in the corner.

Satisfied, she laid down on her cot to rest, as she could not think of anything else to do. There was not much that she could do in the first place. Before her eyes began to close, she wondered what this journey had in store for them especially her lord. She was excited to see what happened once they arrived at their destination. Surely it would be something to remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr-imostlyreblogthingssodealwithit.tumblr.com


End file.
